In your eyes
by Shuurei
Summary: Echizen believed Tezuka saw him as a mere player and Tezuka believed Echizen saw him as a mere captain until in a moment of anger in the freshman's part. One Shot TezuRyo


**Author's Notes:** A TezuFuji friend of mine pointed out to me that Tezuka only sees Echizen as a mere player so she could never be a TezuRyo fan like me although she respected me for my preference. Anyway, much to her amusement, I decided to use the fact as a plot. Dedicated to all TezuRyo fans. 

**Warning:** The soul of the story which is depth has just gone missing. You can't find it here. Awww… And yeah OOCness. 

**Disclaimer:** It's his points to Takeshi Konomi 

**In your eyes...**

Echizen Ryoma sat on the edge of his bed with angst and depression as his company. He had just arrived home after having a private match with his captain Tezuka Kunimitsu. 

_Become Seigaku's pillar of Support_

Those were the words he always heard from Tezuka at the end of most of their private matches. And frankly speaking, the freshman was already sick of hearing those words because it just showed that Tezuka only saw him as a player. And those private matches were nothing but to hone his skills in order for him to become Seigaku's pillar of support in the near future. He knew that and he hated them for their stark reminder of how Seigaku's tennis captain saw him. 

Yet at the same time he loved those private matches and in fact he looked forward to those matches as they were the only moments when he could play against his captain for all he was worth; could challenge him for all he wanted and especially because those were the only moments when he had Tezuka's undivided attention. 

He wished Tezuka would see him more than just a player. He wished they would go out together not for private matches and not as teammates or schoolmates. He wished it so badly to the point of him feeling pain. But his wishes will always remain as one for in those eyes he will always be a mere player. 

He had no doubt who or what he was in Tezuka's eyes… a player with great potentiality but a mere player nonetheless. 

And with that realization, came the pain and the sense of a strange defeat - a defeat that he will have a hard time getting over with. 

He heard Karupin purred as his pet rubbed against his leg but right now he had no time to indulge his cat's amusement. 

"Leave me alone" he muttered as he brought his legs up and hugged them for comfort. 

**--- 00 ---**

In his room, Tezuka frowned as his eyes saw the name Echizen on his history book. For him the name Echizen wasn't only a province conquered by Oda Nobunaga in 1575 but also the family name of one freshman that had occupied a great deal of his heart. 

Those times he spent with Echizen especially those private matches -oftentimes fearfully aggressive and competitive were tucked in a special place of his heart. Because those were the only moments when he could spend a quality time with the freshman without anyone disturbing them and could have the boy all to himself. In those moments, he would not only truly see Echizen improving as a player and growing up as a person but also he would realize how far he, himself had matured and had grown into a person who was capable of loving deeply. 

Too bad Echizen only saw them as mere practices and the boy saw him just as Seigaku's tennis club captain who he needed to surpass and to defeat in order to beat his father. 

If only Echizen could see him more than just a captain. If only… 

Tezuka sighed and knowing the futility of such thoughts, he willed his mind to stop going to that direction. 

He watched as his hand leaped to life and quickly wrote on a clean piece of paper 'Echizen Ryoma' in Katakana, in Kanji, in Hiragana and finally in Romanji. He leaned on his seat as his hand slowly right 'Tezuka' right before 'Echizen'. He looked at it for few seconds before he wrote 'Tezuka Ryoma'. He stared at it before he sighed in defeat knowing that he will always be a mere captain to Echizen. 

With that knowledge, he weakly erased his family name from that piece of paper before he crumpled the said paper and threw it to a trash can. 

**--- 00 ---**

"You've been distracted lately especially now" Tezuka stated right after their private match. 

Echizen just shrugged his shoulder. 

"If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears. I'll always be here" 

"As a captain?" Echizen asked, wanting to know how deep the concern was. 

"As a captain" Tezuka replied, hiding his all-consuming affection and concern behind the captain figure. 

"Always as a captain" the boy commented in an ill-concealed sarcasm. 

Tezuka was about to nod his head in agreement when he noticed the sarcasm in that reply. 

Silence ruled the place but was broken as a train passed by and with its speed and strength made the ground slightly shook. 

Echizen, deciding now was the best time to leave, spun around and started walking when Tezuka's firm voice stopped him. 

"Become Seigaku's pillar of support Echizen" Tezuka said. And his eyes grew slightly bigger when the boy turned his head over his shoulder and looked at him with angry golden eyes. 

"I'm sick and tired of hearing those words! I don't want to be Seigaku's pillar of support so stop it." Echizen said spitefully "Stop seeing me as a mere player because I'm not!" 

Having finally said what he wanted to say albeit in anger, he continued walking away leaving a slightly shocked Tezuka. 

"A mere player?" Tezuka echoed and in quick long strides, he caught up with Echizen and held the boy's wrist preventing the boy from walking away. Angry eyes met calm ones. 

"I never saw you as a mere player Echizen" Tezuka said firmly "You're a player with great potentialities… You're Seigaku's player… You're MY player" he finished softly. 

It was Echizen's turn to look surprise and a light blush was creeping on his cheeks as his heart started pounding wildly. There was something about the way Tezuka said those last 3 words. It was as if… Could that be that…? No that couldn't be, right? 

There were so many things that were running on Echizen's mind that he wasn't aware that he was so transparent to Tezuka. 

"I like you Echizen" 

And whatever doubts Echizen had, they were chased away by that sudden and unprovoked confession from the captain. He was suddenly feeling giddy and he felt like flying. His heart was sent to dizzying heights of happiness. 

"Buchou" he muttered so softly that his voice was carried away by the breeze, "Say that again" 

"I like you a lot" 

Echizen slightly bowed his head and tugged his cap lower to hide the crimson blush on his face and smile on his lips. But it was only a few brief second because he knew Tezuka was waiting for his reply. 

When he looked at Tezuka, his eyes were smiling. 

"I like you very much too" he said. 

Tezuka, who was unconsciously holding his breath, let out a sigh before a soft smile graced his lips. Contrary to what he was thinking, he wasn't a mere captain to the boy at all. He quickly thanked the high heavens for that. 

"Let's have dinner together" he invited with a ghostly smile on his lips. 

Teasing, Echizen said "Are we going out as schoolmates? Teammates? Or -" 

"As a couple" Tezuka cut him off as he unabashedly took hold of Echizen's hand. 

As a couple… Echizen repeated mentally then he smiled in a cat-like manner obviously pleased. 

"I like that" he said as he returned the hold and leaned slightly towards his captain. 

Then the two started walking towards the exit… 

**Owari**

Okay…This is my only fanfic that has holding hands as the only affectionate/intimate gesture. I'm sure you agree that the story was lame but I could barely concentrate with all these Assembly Language registers, instructions and functions swirling in my head. Anyway please leave reviews so I'll improve but please don't be so harsh. Thank you 


End file.
